


whisper to me (my lover's words)

by amosanguis



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: 2nd POV - Duncan, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Post-Tessa, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After you lose Tessa, you don’t let Richie out of your sight for days</p>
            </blockquote>





	whisper to me (my lover's words)

-z-

 

After you lose Tessa, you don’t let Richie out of your sight for days.  You keep him close – always within arm’s reach.

 And Richie understands – he doesn’t fight you, instead, he seems to want to stay just as close to you as you want to him to.

And, in those first nights afterwards, Richie sneaks into your room – lying down at the foot of your bed and never saying anything.  Sometimes he cries – sometimes you do.

One night, when Richie comes in, he slides under the covers and he nuzzles into the crook of your neck and he asks, in a voice so small and so broken: _Will it ever stop hurting?  I loved her like she was my own mother.  Please, Mac, tell me I won’t hurt much longer._

And you don’t answer aloud, instead you wrap your arms around the boy, intertwine your legs with his – and you just hold him.  In the morning, your face is hot and wet from your tears and Richie is gone from your arms.

He comes to you again that night – and again, you wrap yourself around him.

It’s not until the third night that he kisses you.  And you kiss him back.  The kiss is soft and filled with sadness and all you can think about is Tessa – and Richie seems to know that as he pulls you over him, grinds up against you, and whispers the soft and loving French that Tessa taught him.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
